


Tender Hearts and Apple Pies

by Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Doctor Castiel, Forgive Me, I Obviously Don't Know How To Tag, Mechanic Dean, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Prompt Fic, lots of pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord
Summary: Person A just moved into the house next to Person B’s, and Person B made Person A a ‘welcome new neighbor’ pie. They think Person B liked it and keeps bringing more homemade food for them, but Person A just doesn’t have the heart to tell them that the food is horrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just something I threw together. I haven't written much in a while but I want to get back into it. I hope you like it. If you see anything that needs to be corrected please let me know! Thank you!^_^

“Of all the places I figured you would eventually settle down in, this little suburb in ‘middle of nowhere Indiana’ was definitely not one of them.” Sam said with a chuckle as he set down the last of the boxes from the trailer they had rented that morning.  
“Well everyone deals with grief differently.” Dean replied rolling his eyes, “You of all people should know that.”  
Dean instantly regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”  
Sam shrugged, “It’s no big deal.” It had been years since Jessica had died and though it was still a tender topic for Sam he had moved passed it for the most part.  
“Do you need help unpacking? I can stay and help if you’d like.” Sam offered going over to the box he had just put down.  
“No that’s not necessary Sammy I’ve got it. You should probably get on the road anyhow if you’re going to get back to Kansas before it’s too late. I’m sure Eileen is wanting you home.” Dean said shooing him away from the boxes.  
“Are you sure? It’s really no big deal.”  
“I’m certain, now go on.” Dean assured and walked outside with him.  
Sam shrugged and gave Dean a hug, “Keep in contact, and if you need anything just let us know.”  
Then Sam walked to his truck with the trailer hitched to it and pulled out of the drive honking as he drove away down the quiet road. Dean watched him go before he sighed and walked back into his new house. He looked around at the boxes scattered around the floor and decided to work on the boxes in the kitchen first.  
He was almost done unpacking the few boxes he had laying in the kitchen when he heard his doorbell ring. Dean stopped and looked confused who the hell was ringing his doorbell at 8:00pm on the first day of him moving in? He went to the door and opened it curiously.  
A man maybe only a couple years older than him with stunning blue eyes and wild dark hair stood there with a kind smile on his face. ‘I could get lost in those eyes.’ He thought before he had the startling realization that he hadn’t said a word yet and was just staring at this man.  
“Oh! Hey, um can I help you?” Dean said quickly hoping that his face wasn’t red.  
The man grinned and replied, “Hello, I’m Castiel your neighbor.” He pointed at his house next to Dean’s, “I just thought I’d come by and introduce myself, oh, and bring you this.”  
He handed over an apple pie with a golden crust and smiled.  
Dean accepted the pie with a warm smile and shook his hand, “Thank you, I’m Dean by the way. My mom used to make apple pies all the time.”  
He didn’t know exactly why he had said it, but with his mom passing away only a few weeks ago it felt nice to share her memory.  
Castiel nodded, “Well welcome to the neighborhood, if you need anything just let me know.”  
Then he walked away back towards his house. Dean was floored in his doorway still holding the pie. He then shook his head and berated himself for acting the way he did in front of his new neighbor, but holy hell he was hot.  
Dean shut the door behind him and carried the pie into the kitchen, setting it on the counter. It didn’t look half bad. He grabbed a plate from the box he had yet to unpack and cut a slice of pie for himself, when he took the first bite it was the most bitter thing he had ever tasted. The pie itself was completely inedible, and he had to throw it away with a heavy heart. He knew that Cas had probably worked hard on it and it was a shame to throw away any pie, but there was no way he could have eaten it without getting extremely ill.  
‘It’s fine, the next time I see Cas I’ll just tell him it was great and it will be just fine.’ Dean told himself and finally went back to unpacking his things.  
~-~-~-~  
A couple of days later Dean had walked outside to get his mail when he saw Castiel out in his front yard tending to a small garden he had out front. He smiled softly and went over to him.  
“Heya, Cas, how are you?” He asked standing on the edge of his property.  
Cas looked up at Dean with his bright blue eyes and gave him a small smile, “Hello Dean, I’m doing well, how are you?”  
“I’m great. Thanks again for that pie it was delicious.” He complimented rubbing his stomach.  
Castiel chuckled softly at that causing Dean’s heart to do a flip in his chest, “I’m glad you liked it.”  
Dean smiled and cleared his throat realizing he was just standing there again, “Well I’m gonna go, have a good night Cas.”  
“You too Dean.” He replied giving him a short wave before returning to tending his garden.  
Dean went back into his house with his mail and sighed, “Mission accomplished.” He said out loud and went back to his chores for the day.  
~-~-~-~  
The next day Dean went out his front door heading for an interview at the local garage and on his doorstep was a plastic container with a pie in it and a note was taped to the top. Dean picked up the container and carried it inside before pulling the note off the top it read:  
‘Dear Dean,  
I’m sorry I could not deliver this to you in person, but my shift at the hospital starts very early and I doubted that you would be awake that early. Since you said you liked the pie so much I made you another, I hope you’re enjoying the neighborhood.  
Sincerely,  
Castiel’  
Dean smiled as he read the note and when he finished reading it he sighed and looked at the pie. He put it in the fridge for now and he promised himself that he would deal with this situation later.  
~-~-~-~  
He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Cas was so nice and he just didn’t have the heart to tell him that his pies were terrible. It had been two months since he moved in and he had gotten many pies by now and he just felt worse and worse with each one he had to throw away.  
They had become good friends and Dean had gotten a bit better about not just getting lost in Cas’s eyes but he just couldn’t bring himself to mention the pies to Cas. Sam had told him to just go for it and tell him and if they were such good friends he would appreciate Dean’s honesty, but now he had just let it spiral out of control and it was eating him alive.  
Dean heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. It was Cas. With another pie. He couldn’t let this continue.  
“Hey Cas, how’s it going?” Dean asked offering for him to come inside.  
“Hello Dean, I’m good. How are you?” He said walking into the house and setting the pie on the counter in the kitchen. Dean needed to figure out how to approach this.  
“I’m good. Um, Cas, you really don’t need to keep bringing me pies, though I appreciate it.” He said hoping that would work.  
“It’s really no big deal, I like baking.” He said, “It’s a good distracter from work. Speaking of, how’s working at the garage?”  
“It’s really good.” He replied quickly before trying to get back to the subject at hand, “Cas, have you ever tasted your pie?”  
“Oh, um no, It was just a recipe I found that I thought would be good, I’ve never really tried it myself.” Castiel said looking at Dean curiously with a tilt of his head, “Why is there something wrong.”  
“No!” Dean said too quickly and scratched the back of his neck, “Yes, here.”  
He went over to the drawer and grabbed a fork handing it to Castiel before grabbing the pie and offering it to Cas for him to try.  
Castiel looked at him confused and took a bite of the pie before promptly cringing at the taste.  
“Oh, god, why didn’t you tell me it was that bad?” he asked looking at Dean, “You haven’t been eating these have you?”  
Dean shook his head, “No I’ve been throwing them away. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I just felt bad telling you that they tasted bad because I know you work hard on them.” Dean said looking at the floor afraid to meet Castiel’s eyes.  
Castiel smiled softly and took the pie tin from him setting it on the counter and hesitantly taking Dean’s hand comfortingly, “Dean, it’s okay. I’m glad you told me.”  
Dean looked at their hands and then at Cas with an embarrassed blush covering his freckles before he shoved his embarrassment aside and cleared his throat, “I could teach you how to make a better pie, my mom taught me.” He offered hope shining in his eyes.  
Castiel smiled back, “I would love that.”  
For the next few hours Dean taught Castiel how to make a proper pie and they enjoyed it together while binge watching Star Wars and debating over the critical plot points of the series.  
~-~-~-~  
A week later Castiel came back over to Dean’s house with a pie that he made by himself using Dean’s recipe and it was a thousand times better.


End file.
